1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a swivel caster which will radially locate and index the wheel with respect to the mounting plate for straight tracking and which will release the index upon application of a force applied laterally to the index.
2. Prior Art
The prior art caster has a lock which will index the wheel with respect to the mounting plate. When the caster is locked, it will track straight without wobble or deviation to one side or the other. In order to change direction of the vehicle upon which such a prior art caster is used, the caster must be manually unlocked, which usually entails that the user bend down, reach under the vehicle and disengage the lock. When a new course of travel is reached, the user must then again bend down and reset the lock.